Codex entry: Jinx of House Chastain
Codex Text Oh, it was terrible, dear Hedi. I do not know if word had already gotten to you but I am sure it would not be as legitimate and detailed as mine. But first, how is your niece? I heard she was to be a chevalier. A chevalier! Sweet, sweet Beatrix who couldn't hurt a fly? The same one who refused to pick up some ardent blossoms for Lady Lucy because it would hurt them? Oh, dear Maker. Are you sure she was the one to say this, that this is her decision? I would not rob the poor girl of the freedom to choose whatever she wants to do with her life but I simply do not think she is cut out to be a chevalier. I cannot imagine her soft hands wielding a Ser's proud sword! But enough of that. I am sure you are curious about the incidents in my party. Do you remember my sister, Adalie? The one who moved to Val Foret in the name of love? Well, she's had three children, their eldest boy and a pair of twins! Blessed she was by Andraste to have such beautiful kids. Aidan, the older boy, twenty one years old I think, was such a gentleman! He was actually the one to discipline the other boys who almost toppled a whole table of desserts. Honestly, you would not think this is Orlais because of that ruckus. Aidan would have been a very charming Marquis, I tell you. And Henri, oh Henri, the younger boy? When they arrived, you would not think there were two boys with them. He was so quiet, timid. He felt distant even. I heard he's been even more reclusive when his twin sister was sent to the Circle nine years ago, especially since he was sent to the Academie soon after. Oh, yes, Hedi. Unfortunately, their only daughter, Henrietta, was a mage. I remember her so well. She was very lively and energetic. Almost like she took what's supposed to be dear little Henri's energy! So I invited my sister's family over because honestly, I could not get myself to visit Val Foret. That wretched man who broke my heart still lives there. And besides, the Game is much more fun played here in Val Royeaux. Oh, when will you visit next? I must know! Anyhow, I heard little Henri kept sending letters to his sister over the years but Adalie knew he never got one in return. I was too busy handling my party that I didn't really notice something was going on. Apparently, Henri went off to see Henrietta! How, you ask? I do not know exactly, but her phylactery was at the scene and, oh Maker, it was devastating. Poor little Aidan followed Henri, he was worried about him, you see. He talked to me about it, about all those years Henri was obsessing over their sister. Aidan saw one of my elven maids giving Henri a letter. It was from Henrietta, the first I believe, telling him they could meet just around the outskirts of my estate. We don't know what happened, but two of my guards spotted them first. They told me they saw Henri sitting frozen stiff on the dirt and a demon, a demon!, injured with the poor unmoving body of dear Aidan. They were able to take the offensive and slay the demon, but it was already too late for Adalie's sweet eldest. When the demon's form had disappeared, they, too, saw Henrietta in its place. I heard Henri refused to move or even make a sound for a long while. One of them had to go fetch Adalie and her Perceval to the cursed place and I along with them. I could not begin to describe how depressing the night ended. Poor Marquis also fell into sickness after days of depression. I've asked the Chantry to offer a service of blessing on where the two children have passed. My sister had already taken Perceval back to Val Foret just this morning but left Henri to me because the child refuses to leave Val Royeaux. He... He is still quiet and timid but he tells me he doesn't remember what at all happened that night. I heard events like that make you forget. You know I've never been blessed with a child but I feel that this is my chance to experience it. Do come visit us soon, I already hired a tutor for him and Adalie made him drop his chevalier training. I feel he and Beatrix would go along well. Maybe he would even be the reason the girl would realize the order is not for her. Oh, do practice caution when reacting to the scars on Henri's face. He got them from the incident and he's recently known to shut himself out whenever one takes note of them. Hedi, my sweet friend, I'm telling you this now: I do not know how to take care of a child. He is sixteen and going through a very rough adolescence and I want to give the best for him. Please help me. Your dearest friend, Lucy —From a letter by Marquise Lucille Chaveau to Marquise Hedinelle, 9:24 Dragon Category:Codex Entries